Hello! Project 2015 WINTER
Hello! Project 2015 WINTER was Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. It took place from January 2, 2015 to February 15, 2015. This concert tour was split into two concert series: *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ The DVD and Blu-ray of the concert tour were released on May 6, 2015. Setlist DANCE MODE!= #''Medley'' ##Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shisei Naru Ver.) ##Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! ##Tokai no Hitorigurashi ##Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? #MC #Say! Hello! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #Love together! - Berryz Koubou #I miss you - ℃-ute #TIKI BUN - Morning Musume '15 #Senobi - Juice=Juice #MC #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #MC #Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH - Morning Musume '15 12th generation, ANGERME 3rd generation, Country Girls #Say Yeah! ~Motto Miracle Night~ #MC #Jumper! - Up Up Girls (Kari) #Zenryoku! Pump Up!! - Up Up Girls (Kari) #MC #Onna no Sono - Kobushi Factory #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice #Erabareshi Watashitachi - Juice=Juice #MC #Ee ka!? - ANGERME #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! - ANGERME #Hello! Project Station Dance Club Performance #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume '15 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume '15 #Love take it all - ℃-ute #Aitai Aitai Aitai na - ℃-ute #CLAP! - Berryz Koubou #Otakebi Boy WAO! - Berryz Koubou #Towa no Uta - Berryz Koubou #MC #cha cha SING |-|HAPPY EMOTION!= #I know #Rival #MC #"Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC #MC #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #Uchouten LOVE - ANGERME #Wakuteka Take a chance - Morning Musume '15 #MC # - # - Bitter & Sweet #MC #Bravo☆Bravo - Buono! #Yo no Naka Barairo - Yajima Maimi, Kudo Haruka, Takeuchi Akari, Sasaki Rikako, Takagi Sayuki, Yamaki Risa #Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! - Kobushi Factory #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun #MC #Saa Koi! Happiness! - THE Possible #Otome! Be Ambitious! - THE Possible #MC #Kaze ni Fukarete - Juice=Juice #Otome no Gyakushuu - ANGERME #TIKI BUN - Morning Musume '15 #Romance wo Katatte - Berryz Koubou (with Morning Musume '15, ANGERME as back dancers) #Aitte Motto Zanshin - ℃-ute #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa - Juice=Juice #Suki-chan - ANGERME #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) - Morning Musume '15 ~ All (except ℃-ute) #Munasawagi Scarlet - Berryz Koubou #THE FUTURE - ℃-ute #Chou Wonderful - ℃-ute ~ All #MC #JUMP Tracklist |length = }} Disc 1 DANCE MODE!= #OPENING #【Dance Performance】Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shisei Naru Ver.) ⇒ Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! ⇒ Tokai no Hitorigurashi ⇒ Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!? #MC #VTR Eizou (Member Shoukai) (VTR映像(メンバー紹介); VTR Footage (Member Introductions)) #Say! Hello! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #Love together! - Berryz Koubou #I miss you - ℃-ute #TIKI BUN - Morning Musume '15 #Senobi - Juice=Juice #MC #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #MC #Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH - Morning Musume '15 12th generation, ANGERME 3rd generation, Country Girls #Say Yeah! ~Motto Miracle Night~ #MC #Ikujinashi - LoVendoЯ #For the future - LoVendoЯ #MC #Onna no Sono - Kobushi Factory #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) - Juice=Juice #Erabareshi Watashitachi - Juice=Juice #MC #Ee ka!? - ANGERME #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! - ANGERME #MC #Dance Club Performance #One•Two•Three (Updated) - Morning Musume '15 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume '15 #Love take it all - ℃-ute #Aitai Aitai Aitai na - ℃-ute #CLAP! - Berryz Koubou #Otakebi Boy WAO! - Berryz Koubou #Towa no Uta - Berryz Koubou #MC #cha cha SING ;Blu-ray Bonus Footage #Say! Hello! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #TIKI BUN - Morning Musume '15 #Love together! - Berryz Koubou #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare - ℃-ute #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #Wonderful World - Juice=Juice #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Onna no Sono - Kobushi Factory |-|Disc 2 HAPPY EMOTION!= #OPENING #【Medley】I know ⇒ Rival #MC #"Idol wa Robot" tte Showa no Hanashi ne - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #Uchouten LOVE - ANGERME #Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) - Morning Musume '15 #MC #Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! - THE Possible #Otome! Be Ambitious! - THE Possible #MC #Bravo☆Bravo - Buono! #Yo no Naka Barairo - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Tamura Meimi, Murota Mizuki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Inaba Manaka #Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! - Kobushi Factory #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun - Berryz Koubou, ANGERME, Juice=Juice #MC #Ikujinashi - LoVendoЯ #For the future - LoVendoЯ #MC #Kaze ni Fukarete - Juice=Juice #Otome no Gyakushuu - ANGERME #TIKI BUN - Morning Musume '15 #Romance wo Katatte - Berryz Koubou #Aitte Motto Zanshin - ℃-ute #MC #Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa - Juice=Juice #Suki-chan - ANGERME #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) - Morning Musume '15 #Munasawagi Scarlet - Berryz Koubou #THE FUTURE - ℃-ute #Chou Wonderful - ℃-ute -> All #MC #JUMP ;Blu-ray Bonus Footage *Yo no Naka Barairo - Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, Sasaki Rikako, Takagi Sayuki, Yamaki Risa Featured Members *MC: ;Berryz Koubou *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako ;℃-ute *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai ;Morning Musume '15 *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane ;ANGERME *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako ;Juice=Juice *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari ;Country Girls *Yamaki Risa *Inaba Manaka *Morito Chisaki *Shimamura Uta *Ozeki Mai ;Kobushi Factory *Fujii Rio *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Ogawa Rena *Hamaura Ayano *Taguchi Natsumi *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko *17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno *19th Gen: Inoue Hikaru *20th Gen: Niinuma Kisora, Dambara Ruru, Funaki Musubu *21st Gen: Takemura Miu, Saito Kana *22nd Gen: Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko, Tanimoto Ami, Asakura Kiki, Onoda Saori ;Opening Act *Little♡H ;Guests * ** ** *Kikkawa Yuu *LoVendoЯ **Tanaka Reina ** ** ** *THE Possible **Morozuka Kanami **Hashimoto Aina **Akiyama Yurika **Okada Robin Shouko **Goto Yuki *Up Up Girls (Kari) **Sengoku Minami **Furukawa Konatsu **Mori Saki **Sato Ayano **Saho Akari **Sekine Azusa **Arai Manami Absentees The following members were scheduled to participate in the concert, but did not due to an injury or illness: *On December 29, 2014, it was announced that Suzuki Kanon of Morning Musume '15 sprained her left ankle, tearing a ligament. She was put on a 6 week break from physical performances and initially was scheduled to participate in the concert tour.Staff. "「モーニング娘。’14　鈴木香音・佐藤優樹に関するお知らせ」" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Qki Official Blog. 2014-12-29. As of January 10, she was able to participate in the tour limited to singing only. However, she was later diagnosed with influenza and was not able to participate in the January 17 and 18 shows."モーニング娘。'15 鈴木香音についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-01-16. *Natsuyaki Miyabi of Berryz Koubou was diagnosed with influenza and was not able to participate in the January 5 shows.http://www.helloproject.com/news/2344/ *Ogawa Rena of Kobushi Factory was diagnosed with influenza and was not able to participate in the January 5 and 10 shows."ハロプロ研修生内新ユニットの小川麗奈についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-01-05."ハロプロ研修生内新ユニットの小川麗奈についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-01-09. *Kudo Haruka of Morning Musume '15, Aikawa Maho of ANGERME, Ozeki Mai of Country Girls, Nomura Minami and Inoue Rei of Kobushi Factory were all diagnosed with influenza and were not able to participate in the January 10 and 11 shows."モーニング娘。'15工藤遥、アンジュルム相川茉穂についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-01-09."カントリー・ガールズ小関舞、ハロプロ研修生内新ユニット井上玲音についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-01-09."ハロプロ研修生内新ユニットの野村みな美についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-01-09 Concert Schedule Trivia *This was the first Hello! Project concert tour to feature the 12th generation of Morning Musume, the 3rd generation of ANGERME, and the 2014 Country Girls line-up. *This was also the first Hello! Project concert tour after Michishige Sayumi's graduation and with Yajima Maimi as the leader of Hello! Project, and the last to feature Berryz Koubou. *At the January 2 show, a new Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit later named Kobushi Factory and an ANGERME concert at Nippon Budokan on May 26 were announced. Oricon Charts Positions ;DVD Ranking ;Music DVD Ranking ;Blu-ray Ranking Gallery H!p2015winter.jpg|Hello! Project KSSgroup15.jpg|New Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit KSSunit15.jpg|New Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit Gvz4wsL.jpg|Morning Musume '15 DQ5IOKm.jpg|Morning Musume '15 sub_image48291.jpg|ANGERME Angerme.jpg|ANGERME sub_image48295.jpg|Country Girls Allcast.jpg|Hello! Project Angermemm'15.jpg|Morning Musume '15 (12th Generation) + ANGERME (3rd Generation) + Country Girls Shimizu Saki-518048.jpg|Shimizu Saki Tsugunaga Momoko-518047.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko Tokunaga Chinami-518046.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami Fukumura Mizuki-518061.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki Ikuta Erina-518060.jpg|Ikuta Erina Sayashi Riho-518059.jpg|Sayashi Riho Suzuki Kanon-518058.jpg|Suzuki Kanon Iikubo Haruna-518057.jpg|Iikubo Haruna Ishida Ayumi-518056.jpg|Ishida Ayumi Sato Masaki-518055.jpg|Sato Masaki Kudo Haruka-518054.jpg|Kudo Haruka Oda Sakura-518049.jpg|Oda Sakura Ogata Haruna-518053.jpg|Ogata Haruna Nonaka Miki-518052.jpg|Nonaka Miki Makino Maria-518051.jpg|Makino Maria Haga Akane-518050.jpg|Haga Akane References External Links *Concert Schedule (Archived) *Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS de:Hello! Project 2015 WINTER Category:2015 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:2015 DVDs Category:2015 Blu-rays